


Astrophile

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Miyako loves stars.
Kudos: 3





	Astrophile

You love stars.

You can't explain why, but in a way they're more familiar than anything else in this world, they make more sense than people ever would. You can hear their whispers, their hopes, dreams, but you can't understand, not yet.

But you don't mind, it's lulls you to sleep after days of training and taiming Dragon Stream. Connection between you is weak, but that's okay, it will be better, stars reassure you, without words.

You listen.

You're human and you're happy.

("Miyako Hotsuin"

no alcor no

don't make me r e m e m b e r)

**Author's Note:**

> It's more than 100 words, but it's English, so oups.


End file.
